Kasia Days
"So you're a werewolf, you just have a furry little problem. '' : ''It doesn't make you any less of a person." -James Sirius Potter 'Kasia Alexa Days '(b. 13 September 2002) is a Muggle-born witch and the daughter of Ramona Days (née Bennett) and her dead father. She is the older sister of Anelia Days. When she was six, Kasia was infected by a werewolf when she convinced Anelia to explore a forest near her home. Her mother, upon hearing that her daughter was a werewolf, disowned Kasia. Kasia was then adopted into the Wood family. She attended Hogwarts in 2014 and was Sorted into Gryffindor. Biography Childhood Life with the Days : “She’s '' always b-been the favourite, m-mum’s never liked me ever since I sh-showed her I could m-make her dead flowers come a-alive again !” : -Kasia Days, age six When Kasia was three years old, her father died. Up until when Kasia was five, her and her sister were reasonably ordinary and happy. When Kasia was five, she showed signs of magical abilites, showing her mother that she could make dead flowers come alive again. Since then, her sister Anelia had always been the favourite of their mother. Attack and afterwards : "''Werewolves? Yeah, right. You know those are only in fairytales." When Kasia was six, she persuaded a very reluctant Anelia to explore a "scary looking forest" near their home. Anelia heard a growl, and when Kasia did as well, she looked and saw what it was: a werewolf. She yelled at Anelia to run and threw a rock at the werewolf when it started going after her sister. The werewolf turned on her and attacked her. She used underage magic again to knock the werewolf off her, most likely saving her life. At that point, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, who received alerts from their department about a werewolf attack, Stunned the werewolf and transported Kasia to St. Mungos, where she was immediatly treated by Katie Wood. Kasia's mother came in and, upon finding out that Kasia was now a werewolf, disowned her, saying that she didn't want to put her other daughter and herself in danger. While receiving three month's of treatment at St. Mungos, Katie's two children, Demeter and Apollo, begged Katie and Oliver to adopt Kasia, which they eventually did. Kasia spent the next few years of her life with the Woods, experiencing magical life for the first time. She became more subdued, and thought often about her old life, especially at first. She attempted to contact her sister, but with no reply. She and Demeter received their Hogwarts letters in 2014. Education at Hogwarts First Year In Kasia's first year, she was to take Wolfsbane potion every month, and stay in the Room of Requirement. She, however, found this incredibly boring and instead explored the Forbidden Forest. After a few slips from Kasia, James became suspicious of Kasia and tried to figure out what it was. Kasia discouraged him from doing this, but on her birthday (13th of September), Fred mentioned the next midnight Astronomy class and the date, and Kasia said that that was the full moon. James, after realising what she was, ran away, and Kasia was disgusted at herself. She spent the rest of the day in her dormitory, but eventually James talked to her and told her it didn't matter. That evening at dinner, Fred was also told by Demi , and insisted that it was nothing, much to Kasia's relief. Kasia became friends with Teddy Lupin also, after he sympathised with Kasia about the full moon. He receives the lycanthropy symptoms around the full moon, but does not go through a transformation. Teddy showed Kasia the Shrieking Shack, saying that he thought she would have liked to see proof that another werewolf had lived and had friends, and had gone on to do good things. Kasia's skills at Potion-making, however great she wants them to be, were dismal. She managed to explode several potions and melt several cauldrons. She became friends with Trey Higgs when they were partnered up, and Kasia was delighted to be able to succeed in making a potion. Kasia and Demi, as Katie and Oliver Wood were on a holiday at Christmas, spent half their holidays at the Potters and half with Fred's family. At the end of the year, after falling out of the boats, her friends saw Kasia's neck scars, and she quickly covered them up. Second year When Anelia's name was called in the Sorting Ceramony, Kasia was beyond shocked. Anelia was Sorted into Ravenclaw, and Kasia thought deeply through the feast. Afterwards, she ran after Anelia and hugged her. Anelia acted scornfully towards her, having being told by their mother that Kasia was a ferocious beast, and walked off. Kasia boiled in rage back in her dormitory, then ran back to the Ravenclaw tower, and, after trying the get into the Ravenclaw common room, Anelia stepped out, and Kasia dragged her downstairs and told her the whole story. Anelia finally believed her, but did not want to help Kasia find their father. As Kasia was relaying this to her friends, Demi seemed to know the reason, however she did not say it. Third year third year Fourth year fouth year Fifth year fifth year Sixth year sixth year Seventh year Seventh year Study after Hogwarts Study Later Life later life Physical description Kasia has dark ash brown hair, which is wavy and long, and olive skin. Both of these features she inherited from her mother . The only things she appeared to have inherited from her father are her facial features (which were petite, unlike Anelia's and Ramona's round and soft features) and her distinctive violet eyes. After she was attacked by a werewolf at the age of six, Kasia also had a substansial amount of scarring, including a cut through her left eye (missing the eyeball, however), several claw marks across her right jawbone, horizontally across her nose, and a few light scratches on her left cheekbone. The worst of the scarring is on her neck, some of the flesh missing, and the scars deep and dark. Because of these scars, Kasia always wore scarves to hide her neck scras, and said that the scars on her face came from an angry cat. Kasia's figure transformed somewhat since the attack. She became more lean and and her features more wolf-like, including a more pointed nose and a wolfish shape face. Personality Kasia's true personality is one of a Gryffindor. She is reckless and brave, sometimes to the point of stupidity, and she put her sister's life above her own, showing that she is incredibly selfless. After the attack, Kasia showed her more withdrawn sign, having an aversion to showing emotion and letting on her pain to others. She is deeply unsure of herself, but noble, because of her dream of curing werewolfism. Around the full moon, Kasia becomes short and snappy. She becomes impatient with Demi and Fred's constant banter. Kasia thoroughly dislikes receiving pity, and she doesn't completely trust anyone. Magical abilities and skills *'Charms: '''Kasia is quite skilled at Charms, not needing to practise the spells learnt in class for long. She is able to pick up new spells quickly and perform charms that are beyond her age. Possessions '''Wand: '''Kasia's wand is among Kasia's most valued possessions. Her wand is made of vine wood, has a unicorn tail hair and is thirteen and three-quarters inch. It is supple, and when she walked into Ollivander's, her wand displayed magic at her presence, as in the case with some vine wands. Relationships Family Mother (Ramona Days) They got a long well until Kasia showed her mother that she could do underage magic. When Kasia became a werewolf, Ramona disowned her. They were out of contact after that, although Kasia thoroughly disliked her after hearing what she told her sister, and reverted to calling her 'Ramona' instead of 'mum'. Sister (Anelia Days) Anelia and Kasia were incredibly close until the werewolf attack, where Kasia protected Anelia, then was attacked by the werewolf and was moved to St. Mungos. After Kasia was disowned, she attempted to contact her sister from the Wood's house. These letters either didn't reach Anelia, probably from interference by Ramona. Anelia thought, because of Ramona, that Kasia was a beast after the attack, but after Kasia told her the truth, believed her. Adopted family Oliver Wood Oliver and Kasia had a close relationship, and Oliver was incredibly proud of his adopted daughter, however not to the point of jealousy. Katie Wood (née Bell) Katie was the Healer who tended to Kasia after she was attacked by a werewolf, and the two have a close relationship. Apollo Wood Apollo likes Kasia a great deal, ever since she said she thought cherry blossoms smelt too flowery for her. He often jokes that he likes Kasia more than Demi, but he isn't entirely serious. Most likely he loves them both equally as sisters. Demeter Wood Demeter and Kasia are best friends, especially after going to Hogwarts together. Demi knows more about Kasia's past than anyone else, and it generally a great sister to her. Demi knew before Kasia said anything about her father, because she heard her sleeptalking. Friends Friends Etymology Kasia is the diminutive form of Katarzyna. It is a Polish name meaning "pure". Pronounced KAH-zee-AH. Alexis is a name derived from the Greek word "alexo", meaning "to help, defend." Pronounced al-EX-is. Days in a common last name. Behind the scenes * *: ''"I wish Apollo and Demeter could be as organised as you, Kasia." *Kasia had many other possible names, including Madera (meaning 'wood'), Corazon (meaning 'heart') and Pandora (a character from a Greek myth). *Originally, when Kasia was in St. Mungos, both of her parents were going to be alive, and her father would be the one to shout more. Category:Females Category:Wizards Category:Hogwarts students Category:Gryffindors Category:Werewolves Category:Sorted in 2014 Category:2002 births Category:Days family Category:Kasia's werewolf attack participants Category:Half-bloods Category:Selwyn family Category:British individuals Category:Werewolf attacks Category:Bennett family Category:St Mungo's patients